


Turned My Collar to the Wind (This Is How It's Always Been)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Say that you’ll hold me forever; say that the wind won’t change on us.For Poe Dameron, change means loss, and loss means the danger of confronting the path before him without a compass. The end of the First Order is a sea-change for the Galaxy -- and Poe must find his north star.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Turned My Collar to the Wind (This Is How It's Always Been)

As a pilot, most of Poe's life has been untethered by gravity. 

Instead, he ties himself to other anchors: first, his mother. For a few years: his own anger. Healed, Muran. Broken again, freefalling, Poe's center of gravity was the Resistance.

Now, that, too, is over. 

Poe… doesn't deal with change well. Even the hardiest ship needs moorings, but Poe is flying blind. Everyone else has direction: Finn, Jannah. Rose, the Republic.

He looks up and finds his gaze drawn to Rey as though by the magnetic fields of the Force. 

Rey smiles. 

And Poe _does_ have a heading home.


End file.
